The Evil Island 2
by Bowser
Summary: Sequel to the original. The Smashers go to a differant island than before. once again only 4 will make it off. It's still just requesting.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: YAY!!! My 2nd Fic!!!!! This takes place 1 year after the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

All the Smashers were on their private giant ship thing. 

Roy: Why are we taking a boat?

Mewtwo: Remember what happened when we took a plane. 

Roy: Good point.

Marth: I hope I'm not the first one to die in this one.

The Smashers didn't know that Master Hand and Crazy Hand were accidentally steering the boat onto the sharp rock that would cut the bottom of the boat apart. 

Meanwhile in the radar room. (This ship has a radar so it doesn't hit anything)

Giga Bowser (the radar operator) (sleeping): SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!! SNORE!!!!!!

The Warning siren goes off all around the ship a computerized message soon followed.

Computerized Message: Warning ! The ship is sinking! Warning! The ship is sinking!

Everyone (including Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser) ran onto the deck. Mario ran to the side of the boat.

Ganondorf: We forgot to bring Lifeboats.

Mario: EVERYONE ABANDON SHIP!!!!!!

Everyone jumps overboard and start swimming. Except for Ness who couldn't swim.

Ness: Help! I can't swim! (Drowns)

Marth: YAY!!!!!!!! I'm not the first one to die!!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: There's 2 Islands ahead of us. What one should we swim to.

Marth pointed at an island that everyone visited a year ago.

Marth: Let's swim to that island.

Bowser: are you crazy!!! Last time we were at that island only 4 of us made it off. Let's swim to the one next to it.

Roy: Bowser has a point.

Everyone started swimming to the island that Bowser said that they should swim to. Little did they know that their decision was a big mistake. This island had more Monsters than the one that the only a few Smashers were able to survive through. And this island was completely new to the group of 28 (I separated Nana and Popo and Ness is already dead so he doesn't count). So they just swam to shore not knowing what dangers await them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of Everyone:

Ness is dead

Everyone else is O.K

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Once again it's just requesting. Requesting is the same as last time. 


	2. Pranks

A/N: This is the delayed Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2: Pranks 

At 5:00 A.M the villains were the only ones up. They were exploring the jungle.

Mew two (quietly): I sense that we'll find something that we can use to do something really mean and funny.

Bowser (quietly): Well we better find it then.

Ganondorf (quietly): And we have to get back here by the time Marth wakes up because I put a fake giant bird right in front of his sleeping bag. I want to hear him scream like a girl.

Suddenly the 3 villains were standing in front of a hole. The bottom was about 25-70 feet down. There was a cave on the other side. Bowser threw a stick into the hole and a bunch of monsters ran out of the cave and devoured it. The villains made an evil plan. When they got back to camp Captain Falcon was awake and putting on makeup. Then 3 villains walked up to him

Bowser: Hey Captain Falcon want to see something really cool!!!!

Captain Falcon: O.K!!!!!!!!!! 

Mewtwo: Then come with us!!!!

Then 3 villains and Captain Falcon walked to the hole. 

Captain Falcon: I don't see anything cool about this.

Ganondorf: well we're about to see something cool (pushes Captain Falcon into the hole).

The Monsters ran up to Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon: You &@$#@*!$ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Monsters devoured Captain Falcon as the villains laughed like crazy. The villains got back to camp just in time to hear Marth scream like a girl. Then he ran out of camp in his teddy bear Underwear. The villains laughed at Marth.

Marth: Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (draws sword)

Bowser: let's run.

The villains Ganondorf puts away his Tape recorder then all three villains started running. By 9:00 A.M everyone was up. And Ganondorf showed his tape of Marth screaming like a girl to all of the Smashers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Status of everyone:

Ness is dead

Captain Falcon is dead

Everyone else is O.K

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
